There and Back Again
by TheDarkMind10
Summary: Harry gets hit with the killing curse in the graveyard, but instead gets flung back in time. 20 years pass, and suddenly a 'deadman' and his 'dead' wife appear to finish the war that started in June, 1995.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HP/RR won the vote, so therefore, that is the pairing of this story. Sorry it has taken so long to post this, but I needed ideas to start this, but I obviously have one now. So without further ado, I present Chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: This will go for the entire story. I don't own Harry Potter beyond the 1 copy of each book in the series, an extra HP and the PS, and **_**The Tales of the Beetle and the Bard.**_** If I did own Harry Potter, it would be really cool, though.**

Chapter 1

June 25, 995 AD

A 15 year-old girl was helping her mother tidy up their cottage. Suddenly, the girl froze up, almost as if in a trance.

"Oh dear, Rowena, another one?" asked her slightly worried mother, knowing her daughter couldn't hear her. Rowena Ravenclaw had proven to be a seer of sorts, but instead of sprouting prophecies, she only had visions. Fortunately for her, unlike the traditional prophecy seer, she could remember her visions.

Her mother got more worried as more time passed, and still Rowena hadn't come out of her trance. The visions, although they varied in length, were not usually this long. Eventually, though, Rowena broke out of it. Before her mother could question her about what she saw, Rowena excitedly started talking, something which was extremely out of character for her.

"Mother! That was the strangest vision I have ever had. There were these people that were dressed strangely in it, and they were using spells that I have never heard of! Most of it was about this boy. He lost his parents as a toddler, and lived the most horrible life. He was then hit with this green spell in a graveyard, and then he just vanished. It was all so weird!"

"Who knows Rowena, perhaps it will have no effect on your life at all. Maybe you should just try to forget about this one," her mother suggested.

"I don't think so, mother. I felt some sort of connection to the boy, I just don't know what it was," said Rowena, visibly aggravated. "However, I will try to ignore it until it happens, if it happens."

June 25, 1995

Harry Potter knew he was screwed. Voldemort, who had somehow just been resurrected through some strange ritual, had him clearly outmatched, and Harry was surrounded by Death Eaters. Cedric had been shot down as soon as the two had landed in the graveyard, and Harry felt he was just moments from suffering the same fate as Cedric and his parents.

"Come out, Harry! Your death will be quick and painless if you come out now!" called Voldemort, who obviously knew that he had Harry in his grasp at last.

Harry sighed. As far as he knew, the Killing Curse was instantaneous and painless, but at the same time, the first time he had been hit by it, he couldn't remember it, and everyone else to have been hit by it was dead, so he wasn't positive. Of course, there was no guarantee that the curse would be what Voldemort used, but Harry really couldn't see another option. He took one last deep breath, and then came out from behind the gravestone that he was hiding behind. He shot a stunner at Voldemort in desperation, who dodged it.

Voldemort then cast the dreaded _Avada Kedavra_. Harry watched helplessly as the acid green spell rushed at him. As it hit him, Harry saw the world turn black.

Harry woke up feeling very stiff. He wondered if that was how all people felt when they died. As his vision slowly adjusted, he took in his surroundings. _Hmmm, this place seems familiar; there is just something off about it._ It took Harry a moment to realize that this is what the graveyard would probably look like if one removed the gravestone. The land features were similar though. A slight hill ahead, a boulder to the right of Harry. _Wow, if the gravestones were here, I would assume I survived the killing curse again._ Suddenly, two approaching voices shook him from his musings.

"I am telling you mother, in my vision that boy landed right here," said a girl, that, based on her voice, must be around Harry's age.

"Okay, Rowena, we'll check, but if he isn't here, please just forget about that vision," said her mother. Harry took a minute to remember that Rowena was the first name of the Ravenclaw founder, who was also rumored to be a seer. _What a coincidence,_ thought Harry.

As Harry looked towards where the voices were coming from, he saw a very pretty girl, probably around his age, and her mother, who clearly had passed her beauty to her daughter. The girl looked very excited to see Harry.

"See, mother. I told you he would be here," she said excitedly.

Her mother laughed slightly. "Rowena, it is impolite to talk about people like they can't hear you."

"It is alright ma'am. My name is Harry Potter, though I think I'm dead," said Harry.

"Well, I should hope not. Last I checked I was still living. Anyway, I am Ramona Ravenclaw, and this is my daughter, Rowena."

Harry looked shocked. "Excuse me, but did I just hear you say that your daughter's name is Rowena Ravenclaw?" Harry asked, confused about how that was possible. Last he knew, the Ravenclaw line had died when Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena's daughter, died.

"Yes, why? We aren't an extremely well known line," Ramona Ravenclaw, asked, baffled that anyone knew of them.

"Er, what year is it," asked Harry.

"995 AD. That's right, you are supposedly from a different time period," Ramona said.

_Wow, instead of dying, I got flung 1,000 years into the past, and am now talking to the legendary Rowena Ravenclaw. Can this get any weirder?_

"Well, you see, I'm from 1,000 years in the future. I attend, or at least attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which was founded by Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff. The exact date the school was founded is unknown, but it was built around the year 1000 AD, so I guess that Rowena Ravenclaw being here makes sense," said Harry.

"Wow, I hope that by you telling me that was going to happen, you didn't somehow screw up the natural occurrence of how things are supposed to happen," said a thoughtful looking Rowena.

"Hmm, perhaps you should stay with us Mr. Potter, as I can't imagine that you have anywhere to go to at the moment," offered Ramona.

"Thank you. I would like that very much," said Harry, and the trio headed back to the modest house of the Ravenclaws.

Years passed, and as Harry and Rowena started learning things together, they became much closer. Harry made it his goal to somehow get back to his timeline, and finish Voldemort off once and for all. The only problem was Harry had no idea to fling himself 1,000 years into the future. In 1003, Rowena and Harry met the other three founders, who agreed that a school to teach magicals was necessary. Within two years, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been established, though Harry made sure to avoid his name being recorded as a founder. Harry helped the founders learn the basics of magic in the future, as the founders helped teach Harry some magic that had been considered old, hidden magics in his timeline.

Harry and Rowena eventually admitted their feelings to each other, and the two of them got married in 1005. Harry once again made sure that he was never really named; otherwise he could end up having some problems if he ever made it back to his timeline. A year after their marriage, Rowena gave birth to Helena. Harry started wondering when Rowena would eventually disappear, as according to history books, she had mysteriously left Hogwarts before Godric and Salazar had their fatal fight. After years of research, in 1014, Rowena had figured out how to send Harry forward in time. Unfortunately, the only length of time the ritual could send up to two people in time was a thousand years. Harry and Rowena decided that they needed to go forward in time, and after a very difficult decision, decided to leave Helena with Helga, who assured the distraught parents that she would look after the child as her own. In June of the year 1014, Rowena and Harry had Godric perform the ritual that would send them to the year 2014, where hopefully the two would be able to end the reign of Voldemort, assuming that he was still around. After a tearful goodbye to their daughter, the two of them entered the ritual circle.

"You guys are absolutely sure you wish to do this," Godric asked again.

"Please just do it, otherwise we will change our minds," Harry said.

"Very well then," said Godric. He started chanting in Latin, quiet and slow at first, gradually picking up speed and volume as he continued. Eventually, the ward stones started glowing purple, and the resulting light encompassed the married couple, who then promptly vanished.

**A/N: Yeah, probably not the best work I have done, but I really needed to get this posted. I'm really bad with Ye Olde English, so I had the characters talking normally, and, yeah. Also, while I make another story about Harry's time in the past, it isn't very important to the story, so I really just breezed over it. Both Harry and Rowena are, by my calculations, 33, having birthdays in July and September respectively, though I just made up Rowena's birthday. Thus, another child isn't completely out of the question, but nothing graphic, obviously. This is rated T and I intend to keep it that way.**

**TheDarkMind10**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I wasn't actually going to post this before I got another **_**Over a Galleon**_** chapter up, but with the surprisingly good feedback on chapter 1, I decided to get one more chapter up here before returning to there. Also, while I haven't abandoned **_**In the Snake Pit,**_** it is low on my to-do list at the moment, so don't be expecting frequent updates there for a while.**

**Chapter 2**

If Harry could choose one word to describe his time traveling experience, it would be 'painful.' He figured that it probably wasn't in the best interests of physical health to jump forward 1,000 years in time frequently. Based on the sounds of pain Rowena was making, she felt about the same as he did.

Unfortunately, as Harry came to, he found himself on the business ends of several wands. A man that Harry thought looked kind of familiar snarled, "Who the hell are you? How did you manage to breach the wards of Hogwarts so easily?"

Harry, vaguely aware that Rowena was watching him concernedly, answered "I am Harry Potter."

The group of witches and wizards scowled angrily. "That isn't possible. Harry Potter died 19 years ago this month," a witch said, looking slightly sad. Harry thought she looked familiar, but couldn't be positive.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" Harry asked the witch, momentarily forgetting the immediate danger he found himself in.

"Not anymore, it's Weasley now," she spat, clearly hurt that someone tried to pass off as her best friend. "How anyone wouldn't know who the smartest witch alive is is beyond me."

Harry laughed slightly. "I do know who the smartest person in the land of the living is, it is my wife."

"I doubt that is possible," scowled Hermione in a condescending tone. "Everyone knows I am the smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw herself."

"Yeah, that would explain it. You just admitted you aren't as smart as my wife," Harry laughed, despite himself. He of course earned a lot of strange looks from the assembled group. After all, how could a person who claimed to be Harry Potter also claim to married to Rowena Ravenclaw.

"That's it dude, we are taking you to a mental healer. You clearly are not quite right in the head," said the apparent leader of the group, who Harry thought looked kind of like Neville, though he couldn't be sure.

"No, no, I'll prove it to you. Do you want an oath or Veritaserum?" asked Harry, not really in the mood to try and be convinced that he was living a lie.

"We don't have the Veritaserum to spare, so I guess you will have to make a very specific oath, but if you try anything funny, we'll shoot you down," said the leader of the group, cautiously allowing Harry and Rowena to get up off the ground.

"Okay then," said Harry, drawing his wand. "I, Harry James Potter, do swear on my life and my magic that I am who I claim to be, and that I am married to Rowena Ravenclaw, co-founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." A flash of light surrounded Harry, who just smirked at the awed faces of the group that Harry figured was a rebellion against Voldemort. "Now that I have proven my identity, may I ask who you people are, and why you are in Hogwarts?"

The leader of the group was the first to speak up. "Er, sorry for doubting you but you must admit that your story seemed rather far-fetched. A random stranger just shows up in the middle of one of the most heavily warded areas in all of the United Kingdom, and claims to be a person that has been presumed dead for nearly twenty years, and also claims to be married to another legendary figure that lived a thousand years ago. Anyway, I'm Neville Longbottom, the leader of the rebellion against the Dark Lord. Voldemort has conquered most of Europe, but Hogwarts remains one of the few strong points for the rebels."

Others followed Neville's lead, introducing themselves, and Hermione also apologized for being so condescending. Notable members of the group included Ron Weasley, Hermione's husband, the Weasley twins, Susan Bones, Katie Bell, a strange girl that introduced herself as Luna Lovegood, and perhaps most surprisingly, former Ice Queen of Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass. There were of course other people, but Harry pretty much forgot their names as soon as the next person introduced themselves. One thing Harry noticed about the group was how worn and weary they looked.

Eventually, Hermione asked Harry the question everyone had, but were too scared to ask. "Harry, how is it that you are not only alive, but also married to Rowena Ravenclaw of all people!?"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle to himself. _Of course it would be Hermione to ask that question first._

"To make a long story short, after Voldemort hit me with a killing curse in a graveyard following the Tri-Wizard Tournament, instead of dying, I was flung 1,000 years into the past, where I originally met Rowena, I was a 'fifth-founder' of sorts for Hogwarts, Rowena and I got married, had a child, and came back forward in time to defeat Voldemort," Harry summed up.

"You just don't do things normally, do you, Harry?" Ron asked his former best friend, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Well, I don't think normal and I mix very well, no," said Harry. "And of course, ol' Voldy'll probably become really pissed when he realizes I survived his killing curse a second time."

"Wait, Harry, didn't you say that the two of you had a child? Can I guess that the existence of the Grey Lady means you couldn't bring Helena back with you?" asked Katie Bell.

"Unfortunately, we had no other choice," Rowena said, looking tearful. "I would like to see Helena one more time so that she can finish the cross-over, though."

"I'll go look for her," Daphne Greengrass volunteered, looking like she would really like to avoid the conversation for the moment.

"Thank you, Daphne," both Harry and Rowena said.

The questions continued for about another 15 minutes before Daphne came back with the Grey Lady floating behind her.

"Helena, my daughter," said Rowena, tearfully. "It is good to see you one last time. I trust Helga raised you well?"

"Very much, mother. Where is father?" asked the Grey Lady, who was starting to fade slightly.

"I'm here," said Harry, politely excusing himself from the conversation he was in with Neville and Ron. "How have you been, sweetie?"

"Well enough father, though I've felt like something has been missing since I died. But now I feel complete," said Helena, who continued to fade. "Goodbye, mother, father."

The room watched in silence as the Grey Lady slowly completed her cross-over, as Rowena was openly sobbing and Harry tried comforting her while watching his only child fade from existence.

The following days were rather downcast as Harry and Rowena often got choked up, thinking of watching Helena leave the mortal plane. The couple got caught up to speed on what Voldemort had done in the twenty years since he 'killed' Harry. Apparently, Cedric Diggory had his body torn into pieces, and the pieces were sent to various magical hotspots, alerting the magical world of Voldemort's return. From there, he conquered the United Kingdom within a matter of months using his spies in the ministry, as well as killing major politicians that stood in the way of his domination. Following his conquering of the UK, Voldemort conquered most of the rest of Europe over the next 19 years, and was likely just a matter of months from completing the European take-over by gaining control of Bulgaria and Germany, who had put up the greatest amount of resistance. As for the rest of the world, they had magical and muggle militaries building up, in anticipation of a third world war. There were several attempts to try and help rebels, but the Death Eaters had intercepted the supplies before they could get anywhere near their intended destination. It was also rumored that nations such as the United States, China, and North Korea had nuclear warheads aimed at various major European cities, but the rebels couldn't confirm them. They also knew there were other rebel groups across Europe, they just didn't know where, making contact difficult.

"So basically, the odds are completely stacked against us?" Harry asked, while looking thoughtful. "What is the status of Hogsmeade?"

"So far as we know, Hogsmeade is under Voldemort's control, and he likely has a decent force there in anticipation of eventually marching on Hogwarts," Ron spoke up.

"How many total rebels are here?" Harry asked, as Rowena also looked like she was trying to figure out potential ways to get out of the corner they seemed to be trapped in.

"26, plus you two," Neville said, thinking about it. "So 28."

"Everyone here can fight?" asked Harry, knowing they would probably need all 28 to stand much of a chance.

"Yes, everyone could probably take about 5 or 6 mid-level Death Eaters by themselves without much of a problem," Neville reported, obviously figuring out what Harry's plan was.

"Give us a day or two, and we'll figure out some plan of attack to take Hogsmeade back. That will hopefully distract Voldemort from Germany, and perhaps some of the border nations can fight back. By taking over a small village, we might win back substantial ground, but it is guesswork at Voldemort's mentality at this point," said Rowena, a good battle strategist to go along with her academic prowess.

A week later, the rebels lined up at the gates of Hogwarts. Neville had given the battle-planning duties to Harry and Rowena, who stood in front of the group of rebels, many of whom were getting their first chance to fight in a couple years. The rebels would split into three groups, one coming directly at the village, headed by Harry, and one flanking either side of the village, led by Rowena and Neville. Harry's group would be the smallest, serving mostly as diversionary tactic rather than do major damage. That would be the responsibility of Neville and Rowena, though Harry would put down as many Death Eaters as he could without putting himself and his group in more danger than absolutely necessary.

Harry was walking in front of the group, trying to get them in the mood for battle. "I know for a lot of you that you haven't fought in a real combat situation in a few years. However, I know everyone can get out of this alive if we execute the plan correctly. I know you are probably sick of being stuck in the castle for as long as you have. Today we can change that. Today, we can start turning the tables against Voldemort. But I need all of you to be ready to fight for the cause! FOR FREEDOM!"

"FOR FREEDOM!" The rebels chanted, and with that, they left the safety of Hogwarts to go take back their freedom.

**A/N: Something felt off about this chapter, though I can't quite place my finger on it. Perhaps part of it was I was imagining William Wallace lead a Scottish Rebellion against Adolf Hitler during WWII. Anyway, hopefully things will get better from here. Since I'm about halfway done with my next chapter on **_**Over a Galleon**_**, that will probably be the next story I update.**

**TheDarkMind10 **


End file.
